One day full of romance
by DatBlackHairedGuy
Summary: A special day in Fairy Tail ! No jobs allowed ! Will this fun day help two people tell their feelings for each other ? Rated T to be sure.


**One day full of romance**

**A special day in Fairy Tail ! No jobs allowed ! Will this fun day help two people tell their feelings for each other ?**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, all the shops were opened and the city was full of life, so was Fairy Tail, the guild was as loud as always and the members were joyful, waiting for someone to shout or punch someone else to start an enormous brawl.

Team Natsu was at their usual table, each of its members doing their own things : Natsu talking with Happy about their last job, in which they had beaten a bunch of bandits; Gray being taken away by an overly possessive Juvia; Lucy playing with Plue and finally Erza eating her favorite cake. But while the knight was eating, she found herself glancing at Natsu, since some time, she started feeling weird when near him : every time she was near him, she felt like if she had a million of butterflies in her stomach, she blushed every time he spoke with her and when he grinned.

**Flashback (the night before)**

_**Erza found herself staring at the ceiling of her room, she couldn't sleep, the dragon slayer invaded her mind every time she closed her eyes, she remembered when she woke up in Natsu's arms while he was carrying her bridal style after they escaped the Tower of Heaven, that's when she started noticing her feelings towards him, she also remembered when he barged into the magic council just to help her and they found themselves in a cell. Sure, she was angry at him because of his recklessness but she couldn't understand why he did that just for her.**_

_**'I think I'm in love with him' thought Erza, her cheeks a bit red.**_

**End Flashback**

Erza was snapped out of her thoughts by the master's interruption, who shouted and slammed his fist in the floor to obtain the attention of all the guild.

"Brats ! Listen carefully ! Today, as you can see, the request board is blank, the reason is because today, I have decided that you all should enjoy your day with each other and have fun ! So Nab, stop staring at it, you are creeping everyone out by doing that ! Now, let's throw a party !"

The entire guild shouted after the Master's announcement and started partying like every time.

At Team Natsu's table, Natsu started talking :

"How about we all go eat something ? My belly is empty" He said while patting his belly.

"For once, it's not a bad idea flame-brain." said Gray, who had miraculously escaped Juvia.

"What did you call me Ice Princess ?!" shouted angrily Natsu at his rival.

"What ?! You wanna go ash-breath ?!" retorted Gray.

"Hell yeah ! I'm gonna break your face Frosty !" responded Natsu.

"BOYS ! You weren't planning on fighting right ?" asked Erza, glaring at the two.

_'I should really stop scaring Natsu, he will never fall in love with me if I keep scaring him'_ thought Erza.

"Aye !" said the two while putting their arms over each others shoulder.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea Natsu, we'll go. Lucy, are you coming with us ?" asked Erza at Lucy.

"Of course !" responded joyfully the celestial mage.

The group was walking in the streets, searching for a good restaurant so that they could eat, they all were looking for one except Natsu, who found himself staring at Erza. He couldn't keep himself looking away from her. Sure, everyone thought that Natsu was as dense as a rock and didn't know about romance and all this but he knew, he was just playing dumb, probably to hide his feelings for Erza, since they were young, he always found her beautiful but he never said it, fearful of her reaction.

_'Maybe that day is an opportunity for me to confess to her'_ he thought while glancing at the knight, who suddenly looked at Natsu, hoping he wasn't looking at her, she found herself staring in his deep onyx eyes while he met her eyes, they both looked away, blushing madly.

Gray and Lucy, who were behind and witnessed the scene, whispered about how weird it was. While Happy, flied above the two while rolling his tongue.

"They liiiiike each other !" shouted happily the blue cat. That didn't help Erza, she was now as red as her hair, Natsu looked at her while cracking a smile.

'She is cute when she blushes' he thought, still looking at her.

The group finally found a restaurant and ate. When they left, it was the start of the afternoon. Lucy went to her apartment because she wanted to write a part of her novel, guess eating helps imagination, Happy followed her, Gray finally got found by Juvia, who took him to the guild with her. Natsu and Erza laughed at the ice mage reaction and tries to escape the water woman. This finally left Natsu and Erza together.

"Hey Erza, want to walk a bit ? I think I'll be pretty bored if I go back to the guild right now." said Natsu, looking at her.

"Why not. I don't want to go back right now." responded Erza, blushing a little when she looked at Natsu, who was smiling widly at her.

The two walked in the city, talking about random things, enjoying each others company. They suddenly met Mirajane, who waved at them when she recognized them.

"Hey ! Natsu, Erza !" said Mira.

"Hi Mira." responded the two at the same time, causing their cheeks to go a bit red.

"Are you two on a date ?" asked Mirajane, her famous matchmaker side revealing itself.

This just caused them to blush even more while they were waving their arms in front of them.

"No we're not on a date." responded Natsu. _'Even thought I wish it was one'_ he ended his sentence in his mind.

"Natsu, you know about dates ?!" asked Erza confused.

"Yup ! Of course he knows, I taught him everything ! And this sure looks like one !" responded Mirajane.

Erza was now as red as her hair and so was the fire mage.

"You two would look so cute together ! Well, I gotta go ! See ya lovebirds !" said Mirajane while walking away.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS !" They both shouted while blushing madly.

It was now nearly nighttime and the sun was setting, the two were still walking when Natsu suggested that they should go to a place to look at the setting sun. Erza accepted, hoping that they would be alone so that she could be confess, this was the perfect day for it. They arrived at the top of a hill overlooking Magnolia, the view was breathtaking and quite romantic. The two of them were alone, nobody near them.

"Erza. Look at me." asked Natsu, preparing for something.

"Hm ?" mumbled Erza, confused and even more when his lips crashed against hers, she simply melted into the long passionate kiss he was offering, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started a tongue battle, which was won quite easily by Natsu, who was completely melting into the moment, he could taste her, he smelled her scent, nearly driving him crazy. They both parted gasping for air, that was one hell of a kiss !

"I love you Erza." Natsu said, looking at her madly blushing form while smiling.

"I love you too." she responded while snuggling into his muscular chest, it didn't take long before the two of them drifted into sleep, wrapped around each other. Erza was more than happy and so was Natsu, they both confessed to each other and kissed fiercely. Before she fell asleep, she sensed a warm sensation at her left wrist and looked at it, finding a kind of tattoo, it was a flames bracelet, and there was a shining shield at the top of it, which could be clearly seen, she looked at Natsu's wrist to find the same tattoo.

_'That's beautiful.'_ She thought before falling asleep in the fire mage's embrace.

They both woke up an hour after, Magnolia was now caught in the night's embrace. They looked at each other, smiled and kissed again, it wasn't as intense as their first one but it was quite something. They decided to go home.

"I'll walk you off to Fairy Hills." said Natsu, intertwining his hand with Erza's one, who smiled at the sudden warmth of her lover's hand. They arrived 10 minutes later, still holding hands.

"Well, I guess that was a great day." said Natsu kissing Erza and preparing to leave.

"Natsu, why don't you come sleep with me ?" said Erza, while having some perverted thoughts, damn erotic novels.

"You sure ? Guys aren't allowed in here." asked Natsu, a bit confused.

"I'm the head of the dorm so it's not a problem." responded Erza, while taking Natsu's hand and taking him to her room. She opened and switched the light on. It was a quite spacious room, there was everything you would need in an house, a spacious kitchen, along with an enormous bedroom, a gigantic living room and a simple bathroom. Erza re-equipped in her pajamas and Natsu took off his vest and his sandals. They both launched themselves on the bed and started to snuggle into each other. Erza suddenly remembered that she wanted to talk about the tattoo with Natsu.

"Say Natsu, there is a tattoo on my left wrist and yours too. What is it ?" asked Erza.

Natsu looked at it and remembered himself of the speech Igneel made to him about love.

**Flashback**

_**"One day, you will find your mate, she will be your only one, so you must protect her, you'll know who will be your mate when a mark will appear on her, you will feel everything she feels and will become enraged when someone will try to hurt her." explained the fire dragon, known as Igneel.**_

**End flashback**

"It is the mating mark, it means that you are my mate for life, the only woman that I will love in my entire life. It is pretty, no ? It represents our magics and our personalities." said Natsu while Erza listened to her lover. She then kissed him, happy that she was the one for him. He returned the kiss happily, never wanting to let go of her. They parted to take their breath and started dozing off into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." whispered Natsu in Erza's ear.

They both woke up because of the sun that shined on their face. They stirred and started to prepare for the day, they planned everything, they would stay in the guild and relax together, enjoying each other's company. They were the first ones to arrive at the guild, along with Mirajane, who was pleasantly surprised to see them holding hands and smiling widely. She started to work at the bar while Natsu and Erza sat at a bench in the corner of the guild hall, wanting to be only together, with no one else around. Erza was snuggling into Natsu's chest while they were talking, Natsu pulled a few strands of Erza's hair and kissed her forehead, the entire was shocked when they saw them acting lovey-dovey, they then celebrated the new couple and cheered for them. They both smiled and kissed in front of their comrades, earning even more cheers.

"A day without jobs is more than great, right ?" Natsu whispered in his mate's ear.

"Yes, how about one more ?" simply responded Erza, smiling before pulling the fire mage for another kiss.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Well, that's it ! First try on NatZa. Review if you can please and have a good day !**

**See ya !**


End file.
